Ouran High School Host Club Truth or Dare
by Konoko Shirokami
Summary: Name says it all XP
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~! I'm your one and only Konoko Shirokami ! XD Author of Ouran High School Host Club Truth or Dare Show. This is my first fanfic so it might not turn out well, anyways I'm using my Three fave OCs: The devil sisters; Aishi, Seiya and their only brother Atashi. Not to mention I kidnapped the Ouran Host Club along with Rengei, Nekozawa. Also the two sisters Shion and Mion from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni have agreed to help me by torturing them in the torture chamber if anyone from the Host Club tries anything funny here or tries to resist the T or D or even if they try to run away *evil laughter***

Everyone (Host club except Hunny, Mori and Kyoya):

Hunny: Oh and also Chika -chan is participating *smiles cutely holding Usa -chan*

Yasuchika: Dont you dare call me that!

Hunny: *gets upset* Sorry Chika -chan :(

Me: Oh Shut up Yasuchika!

Yasuchika: Why you!

Me: Go ahead *takes out machine gun* and I'll make sure you wish you were never born!

Mion: Need Help?

Yasuchika: *shuts up and gulps*

Me: Hey guys would you like to give the disclaimer? =3

Seiya: Sure :)

Aishi: All right.

Atashi: **Konoko Shirokami Doesn't own anything except the game and us OCs :) **

Me: Thanks Atashi :) Aishi and Seiya would you say the rest? I'm feelin' lazy to talk *yawns*

Aishi and Seiya: Sure

Aishi: We want you guys to send the truth or dares and...

Seiya: We need 4 OCs to participate in this game so fill up this form please :) and send Konoko in PM :

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush (If any X3):**

**Aishi:** And also send us your truths and dares, this is rated T just in case. ( my little sister is also reading this) . If you don't like the game then please no flames!

**Me: **Also we would like If you Rate and Review! In case If you're wondering how they all got here then look below.

_Flashback:_

After I kidnapped the Host Club;

Haruhi: *wakes up* Uh. My head. *sits up and looks around* Where am I?

Twins: *already woke up* Oh Haruhi, you're up.

Haruhi: Where are we?

Twins: We dunno. We also woke up here. Last thing I remember was going to the Commoners' supermarket with the rest of the gang.

Slowly the rest of the Host club wakes up, looking around and wondering the same thing.

Tamaki: Oh No! We have been kidnapped! *starts yelling around*

Hunny: Well I have my Usa –chan here and Takashi too.

Mori: …

Haruhi: Now what do we do?

Kyoya: *perfectly calm* I guess we could just wait.

Haruhi: Is that Rengei? *asks while pointing at a girl sleeping on a sofa*

Tamaki: Yea, it IS her.

Haruhi: Lets wake her up.

Hikaru: Nah, don't. Its peaceful here….

Kaoru: And besides if she wakes up, she'll cause trouble again -.-

Haruhi: *sweatdrops* Uh Okay.

Hunny: Oh look Chika –chan is also here. *points at a passed out Yasuchika on the floor*

Tamaki: Yasuchika? He's here too? Why are we even here?!

?: Because I want to play a game with you guys.

Everyone: huh?

?: Over here.

Everyone looks at a silhouette sitting on what looked like a throne in the dark. Lights turn on to reveal a girl with short black hair, bangs reaching till her eyes which are dark red, height – 5ft 4 inches, wearing a Black gothic looking shirt, black jeans, sneakers, a black cloak and holding a metal cane with a gold dragon carved on the top.

Everyone: *puzzled except Mori and Kyoya* huh?

Me: I'm your host Konoko Shirokami and I'm the one who kidnapped you here.

Tamaki: *goes princely mode* Why hello there princess we didn't know we had fans who would go this far to kidnap us.

As he starts to walk over to me, I snap my finger and Tamaki gets electrocuted XD.

Tamaki: Waaaaaaaah! Ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! ow! T-T

Everyone: *shocked*

Haruhi: Sempai are you okay?

Tamaki: *whimpers* Q-Q

Twins: What do you want with us?!

Me: *smirks* Simple I want to play a game…. *notices all the confused faces including a burnt Tamaki* NOT That sort of game you perverts! It's a Truth or Dare game.

Tamaki: I don't wanna play! I wanna go home! *grabs Haruhi and makes a run towards the door but gets blocked by Mion who is holding a chainsaw*

Mion: Not so fast. You do know that what we'll do if you try to escape don't you? You may try to escape if you want you or your girlfriend's head on a plate served to the authoress? *turns on the chainsaw*

Chainsaw: Whizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz

Me: -_- Mion, you make me sound like a cannibal. I have other plans as well.

Mion: Oh, Sorry.

Tamaki: *gulps* I wont let that happen! I will protect my daughter! *gets overdramatic* MOMMY! THESE EVIL PEOPLE ARE PLANNING ON TO TORTURE OUR FAMILY!

Kyoya: *ignores Tamaki*

Tamaki: ._. … Mommy?

Me: As you see, Kyoya is on my side. I told him about T or D game and he agreed to participate in this game.

Everyone ( the host club and Yasuchika): WHAT?!

Tamaki: MOMMY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!

Hikaru + Kaoru: But Why?! Do you want to get us killed?!

Kyoya: I agreed because this game will provide extra profit to the host club. The ladies will love it. *pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose somewhat looking tensed*

Me: And not to mention I have also took some of you stuff *snaps finger and one of the giant televisions turn on showing Shion with the following stuff- Tamaki's Kuma –chan, Haruhi's pencil, Kyoya's notebook, the twins' Sonic plushie, Mori's harpoon, Rengei's dating sim videogame- Ukidoki memorial full edition, Yasuchika's karate blackbelt and Nekozawa's Belzenef* So that if you try to act too smart I will make sure Shion destroys them.

Twins: NO! Not our Sonic the hedgehog!

Some muffled shouts were heard from the big black closet in the corner of the room.

Me: Well, well, well, looks like he's woken up. Atashi, would you mind opening the closet?

Atashi: *pops up holding a big magnet* Sure boss.

Hikaru: Where did you come back from? And what's with the magnet?

Atashi: *ignores Hikaru and walks to the closet opening it*

Nekozawa: *tumbles out of the closet* Where am I? Where's Belzenef? *sees Belzenef and the other stuff on the T.V* Why is Belzenef there?!

Me: Aishi would you mind explaining?

Aishi: Sure boss. *goes to Nekozawa and explains the whole thing*

Nekozawa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My Belzenef!

Me: So you see. You don't have any choice *smiles "sweetly"*

Nekozawa: I will put a curse on you!

Me: You can't. Know why? Cuz I'm the Devil myself. *laughs maniacally* WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hikaru: The Devil…

Kaoru: Is a girl?

Me: *stops laughing* Dude, The devil has no gender.

Twins: …oh.

Nekozawa: T^T Ok I will play along. But only for Belzenef.

Me: Now that's like a good boy J

Yasushika: *who woke up until recently heard the conversation* How did you get our stuff?!

Everyone: huh?

Twins: When did you get up?

Hunny: Oh look Chika –chan's woken up J *smiles cutely*

Yasuchika: 5 minutes ago.

Seiya who was sitting behind the couch comes out fidgeting holding a big fishing rod and making an awkward face walks over to stand beside Atashi. Aishi walks over to stans in between the two. Everyone taking a look at the OCs' faces understood the whole thing.

Seiya: Don't look at me. I was just following orders.

Atashi: *shrugs* Now you see what the magnet was for Hikaru?

Hikaru: *makes a sour face*

Tamaki: ….. Kuma –chan *sniffs*

Haruhi: *sweatdrops* Sempai, I think it's wise to play along with the game.

Me: This is why you are my favorite character of this anime Haruhi. You're so smart *smiles darkly towards Tamaki*

Tamaki: *walks towards one of the chairs which are provided for the host club to sit with a sad look on his face and sits down chanting* For Kuma –chan and friends.

Aishi: You mean Haruhi by 'friends' don't you?

Tamaki: *blushes red*

Me: Anyway… Will someone wake up that little Medusa?! Shes been sleeping like a pig for hours!

Aishi: I'd like to wake her up gladly. *walks over to the couch carrying a bucket of ice cold water and pours it on the still passed out Rengei*

Rengei: *wakes up screaming* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *looks down at her wet clothes shivering and goes Medusa mode but gets confused by her surroundings* Where Am I?

Aishi: Had a nice nap sleeping beauty?

Rengei: ?

Me: You are at our T or D show. Oh man I'm gonna have to explain this again -_- …. You will have to play or I'm gonna destroy your Ukidoki Memorial.

Rengei: HOW DARE YOU?!... *goes medusa mode*

Me: *snaps finger and another television turns on showing Rengei's Ukidoki CDs being hung over Mt Vesuvius* Now If you don't listen, I'll have em thrown in the Volcano *chuckles evilly*

Rengei: *shuts up* Ok I'll play. T-T

Me: Good.

Hikaru: How'd you manage to…

Kaoru: Get the stuff over to Vesuvius?

Me: I have my ways. Each one of your stuff is sent over to different locations to be destroyed.

Everyone: No!

Me: Don't worry. I'll have em destroyed only if you don't listen to me.

Yasuchika: Let's play along K we don't even have any choice.

Everyone: *sighs* Ok.

Me: *to the twins* Psssst. You can even witness Tamaki get tortured.

Twins: ….. *grins darkly with stars in their eyes* We're in.

Hunny: Yay! Lets play! This will be fun. Right Takashi? *looks at the tall teen*

Mori:….. yea.

Haruhi: This is gonna be really long and tiresome -.-;

Me: Cya untill next chapter :)


	2. Note

**I dont own anything except my OCs and this story/ game.**

* * *

**A/N: This is not a chapter. I'm writing this to inform that three OCs have been selected for this game. Only one slot is left open. Interested authors plz send me your OC info and please do send some Truths and dares in PMs only :) I have a few truths and dares ready but they wont be enough. I'll post next when I get another OC to participate and when I get more Truths and dares. Untill then, Hasta la vista ;)**


	3. Chapter 2- Torture!

**I do not own OHSHC except my OCs and this game/ story. I'll post next when I get enough truths and dares and the OCs will appear on the next chapter.**

Me: Welcome back to OHSHC Truth or dare show. I'll begin with some of my Truths and Dares.

Everyone: Oh no….

Me: Don't worry, I'lll be easy. First Tamaki.

Tamaki: *tenses up* W -what?

Me: truth: Did you ever wet your bed as a teenager? If yes then when and why? Now don't tell lies, I have lie detecting devices tied round your wrists so I'll know when you're lying, and if you do lie or choose not to answer you'll be electrocuted.

Everyone: *gulps*

Aishi: Now moving on with the game. Tamaki?

Tamaki:*face gets flushed beet red while taking a glimpse at everyone especially Haruhi* Y –yes. I did!

Everyone especially the twins: *laughing their heads off*

Hikaru: *while clutching his stomach out of laughter* Did you hear that?! Whoo hahahahahahahaha! XD

Kaoru: *also holding his stomach* Yea! Shame on you boss!

Tamaki: *freaks out out of rage* : SHUT UP YOU SHADY TWINS! IT WAS ALL YOU FAULT! IF YOU GUYS HADN'T SHOWN ME THAT HORROR MOVIE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!

Twins: *still laughing*: Hahaha! Who knew haha that you were this much of a sacredly cat? Hahahahaha!

Me: By the way. Which movie was that?

Twins: The Scary Movie Part 1!

Now I fell of my Dark Queen's throne laughing.

Me: Say what?! But it's not even horror! It's a comedy movie. Its not even half scary as Aishi is when she had gone dark mode! ( _I didn't mean to insult the movie, If I have offended anyone then I'm really sorry. I had no other movie in mind_ ) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aishi: *stops laughing for a while* Boss I'm not scary! Am I? *pouts*

Me: Well being scary has its advantages *shrugs* -w-

Aishi: Oooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy…?

Tamaki: I'm serious! I Couldn't sleep for 4/5 hours and when I finally managed to sleep, I had horrific nightmares that made me do it! *starts wailing* Oh and it was on last Friday!

Me: HUHUHUHUHU! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA!

Tamaki: *goes to his emo corner*

Me:*somehow stops laughing* Okay, *stands up and sits down on the throne* Moving on with the game, Haruhi its your turn. I'm giving you a dare: You have to ignore Tamaki for the next two chapters.

Haruhi: Uh okay.

Tamaki: *starts bawling and rushes back to Haruhi from his corner* Daughter speak to me!

Haruhi: *ignores Tamaki*

Tamaki: Nooooooooooooooooooo! *goes back to his corer*

Twins: XD this was awesome!

Me: Thanks. Now moving on, Kyoya.

Kyoya: *sighs* What is it?

Me: It's a truth by Dramachick4thewin whom I'll call 'Drama' for short. It says: "What is on your laptop?"

Kyoya: There's nothing special except for the club's profits, information on every student of Ouran High School and some photos of the hosts.

Me: Okay. -.- what a stalker *sweatdrops*

Next is for Hikaru. My dare: You are gonna have to shave your head and go to the super market and sing " I'm Sexy and I know".

Hikaru and Kaoru: What?! No way!

Me: Oh yes way! *snaps finger and the sonic plushie appears on screen*

Hikaru: F –fine. I'll do it!

Kaoru: *sniff* Its ok. Everything will be fine Hikaru.

Hikaru: I hope so.

Me: *smiles devilishly* Good boy. Atashi would you mind?

Atashi: Sure. *walks over to Hikaru and gives him a razor* Here ya go dude.

Hikaru: *takes razor and shaves this hair off* Done *his bald head now sparkling*

Everyone except Kaoru: Wahahahahahahahahaha! XD

Nekozawa: Fufufu Now we will definitely be able to tell them apart.

Me: XD Mwahahahahahahaha! Now to the Super market! Aishi (XD) go with him and record the whole frenzy.

Aishi: XD Okay! *grabs Hikaru by the collar and rushes out of the studio, throws him in the white van and drives off*

Hikaru: Whoaa! Easy lady!

Aishi: Shut up baldie! This is gonna be awesome! Fasten your seatbelt! *laughs evilly* Hahahahahahahahahhaha!

Hikaru: *sweatdrops*

They arrive at the super market in 2 minutes due to Aishi's speeding. The white van door opens and Hikaru tumbles out due to being kicked out from the van by Aishi. Aishi gets out from the van, shuts the doors and pulls the back of Hikaru's collar to make him stand up.

Hikaru: Why'd you kick me?! *not to mention the size 7 boot mark on his butt due to being kicked*

Aishi: So that you don't keep sitting and wasting time! Now lets go!

They walk to the counter on the ground floor. Hikaru climbs up the counter and Aishi walks over near a pillar and takes out a smartphone and starts recording.

Aishi: Now start!

Hikaru: *sighs and starts singing*

Everyone on the ground-floor turns to look at him.

Hikaru: *continues* I'm Sexy and I know it… *starts dancing like a clown*

Aishi: *recording* This is so going on youtube!

Random person 1: Whats with this guy?

Random persom 2: Beats me.

Hikaru: *still singing*

Fangirls: OMG! He's so cute! ….. But he's….. bald. O.o

Now everyone takes out their phones and star recording .

Hikaru: *still singing and starts shaking his butt* Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Eh! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Eh!

Old man: Shame on you young man! Shaking your bootie in front of old people as well?! Where are your manners?!

A lady in the crowd covers her 3 year old son's eyes from the shameless view.

Aishi: XD *laughing* Wahahahahaha!

Random Teen boy: Let's grab him and take him to the nuthouse!

Hikaru: *stops singing seeing the huge mob forming in front of him.

Random person: Get Him!

Everyone charges towards him.

Hikaru: Help! *runs around being chased*

Aishi: uh oh! *stops recording and grabs Hikaru by the collar and runs off to the terrace being chased*.

Hikaru: Wha?! What are you planning to do?!

Aishi: This! *jumps off the roof carrying him*

Hikaru: Waaaaaaaaahhhh!

Aishi: *lands right on her feet*

One of the people from the mob throws a rotten egg at them which hits Hikaru on the face.

SPLAT!

Hikaru: What the?! Yuck!

Aishi: Haha! *runs over to the van and throws him in*

Hikaru: Ow! Not again!

Aishi: *hops in the driver seat and Drives twice as fact* Hey I saved you life back there so you should be grateful!

Hikaru: *makes sour face*

They drive back to the studio and find Everyone laughing their heads off. Surely after watching the whole thing on the giant T.V. Even Kaoru was laughing! XD

Kaoru: Sorry Hikaru hhahahaha! I'm really sorry! XD

Hikaru: Its not your fault *sigh*

Me: XD KYAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! *rolling on the floor out of laughter* That was EPIC!

Hey we gotta go now! Cya guys in next chapter. XD


End file.
